


Glowing Brown, Cold Cerulean

by silentdroplets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :D, Beautiful night view, Connecting Kiss, Disappointments, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was written while I was half-asleep, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but worth it, frustrations, kiss, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: Yuuri wants to surprise Viktor with a nice date out.It doesn't turn out the way he wants it to, however.In fact, it's better.And he needs to face his emotions.





	

Yuuri loves getting surprised by everything Viktor does.

It’s always a lovely little gift - a small coin pouch Viktor sewed for him one day, a lovely date at the lake, the beach, the park, the woods, or a lovely kiss of encouragement whenever he needs it. 

No matter what it is, Viktor still always manages to surprise him with the sweetest of things.

However, he thinks, maybe it’s time to switch it up a bit.

There’s no particular occasion Yuuri wants to do this on. It would be too obvious - Viktor would know how hard Yuuri works just to make that day perfect for him, and it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. It must be something Viktor doesn’t expect creeping up from behind him. It must, also, be perfect.

The perfect man of his dreams deserves the perfect surprise, after all. 

He just wants Viktor to have the time of his life.

How nice of him.

He pulls out his laptop - Viktor’s out, luckily, helping Yurio with his quads or something, he isn’t sure - and starts typing out places where they could possibly go in the unfamiliar area that is St. Petersburg. There aren’t many results that pop up that suit his expectations, but he does find a small street that may just do the trick.

A row of shops, little lights that brighten up the leaves in the trees they dangle from, small crowds that don’t suffocate.   
  
That should be good.

He smiles, tapping across his keyboard to search for a map to get there, and he is delighted to know it’s a small distance, about a ten-minute walk away from the area they live in.

Great.

Everything should be settled. He just needs to get the directions figured out, have Viktor informed of the little trip out of the house, and they should be ready to go by the evening.

Great.

He goes to sit on the couch outside, in the sunlight of the living room. It feels warm, even though it’s still winter and it’s probably freezing outside. He wonders how Viktor’s faring out in the weather now. At least the heating system in the apartment’s still working well.

“He should be doing fine out there, right?” he asks Makkachin.

Makkachin pads over to his side to claim his spot on the couch in response. Yuuri knows better than to fight over territory with the poodle. After all, Makkachin’s been here longer than he has.

So he scoots to the other side of the cushiony thing and lets the dog nestle his head into his arms as he scrolls through trivial news on the Internet and pictures of cute poodles.

Of course Viktor’s going to be fine. He’s been here since he was born, of course he’s used to the cold.

Or maybe he’s too used to the onsen back in Japan and probably forgot the ways of insulation. Either way.

Whatever. He knows how strong his lovely Russian man is.

His phone rings, he picks it up, he smiles, he carefully nudges Makkachin’s face away, he stands up and rushes to the door, he opens the door with a click and buries his face into the familiar grey coat and olive scarf.

~~~~~~

It’s time.

Yuuri slips on a coat after dinner - the one the both of them share because, well, Viktor’s things are Yuuri’s things, Yuuri’s are Viktor’s - and reaches down to find Viktor’s hand. He threads his own fingers through Viktor’s, and he feels a certain closeness he’s never gotten, even back at Hasetsu, when his loving family supported him all the way.

Oh, the powers of love.

They step out into the cold. Yuuri finds the familiar wind blowing into his eyes and oh, how he hates it, but he presses on. 

_You can do this, Yuuri!_

Viktor sees him squint to avoid getting his eyes burned out by the frost and laughs. “You don’t have to do that, _zolotse_ , just tilt your head a bit to the side and it won’t get in,” he chuckles, pushing Yuuri’s growing fringe out of his eyes and beaming at him. Yuuri feels a prickly warmth creeping up his cheeks at the nickname.

“… _yesli ty tak govorish’_ ”, he murmurs in reply and pulls his scarf further up his face. The cold is so much worse here. 

“Did Yurio teach you Russian?” Viktor asks. It’s the first time he’s heard Yuuri speak a full sentence in Russian, and while it may not be the most accurate, it’s surely a first.

“No, no, not entirely. I used a translator online to learn.”

“I’ll teach you proper Russian someday. Online translators can be unreliable sometimes.”

“Okay.”

“Teach me Japanese too, okay?”

Viktor attempts a “thank you” in Japanese, but the pronunciation is somewhat confusing, so he ends up butchering the phrase and they both end up in laughter.

And then they reach.

Yuuri feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the market. He feels even more prominently, the sweat gathering under his hair, on his back, in his hands as he steps forward to investigate the streets in the dim evening light.

He cannot believe it.

It’s terrible. Nothing is open.

He stares at the stores - all barricaded with roller shutters, dark interiors, and there aren’t any winter lights like they promised there would be. Instead, the bulbs hang empty on the trees like some plastic bulbous vines, and he wants to cry so hard. He wants to sob, shout his disappointment to the world, collapse into the snow, pour all his frustrations to Viktor.

What he says instead: “I’m so, so sorry, Viktor, I wanted to bring you here for a walk, but it’s not open today.”  
  
What he expected from the grey-haired in front of him: “You’re so stupid, why didn’t you check the timings, why did you drag me all this way”, or a forced laugh and swatting him on his shoulder.

What Viktor says instead: “It’s all right” in a deep, feeling voice.

Yuuri doesn’t believe what he has just heard and shakes his head, glancing up at Viktor. But no, the smile on his face is genuine - they’ve been together for so long it’s easy to differentiate between a fake, angry smile and the beauty that is his real smile.

“What?”

"There’s a nice little lake nearby, I think. Would you want to go there instead?”  
  
Yuuri stares at him like he’s gone crazy or something. He’s the one going crazy, though, not Viktor. Viktor is sane, he is not, he needs to lie down and think through his horrible mistakes.

“Yuuri?”

That’s impossible. Or maybe it is. He just hasn’t learnt all of Viktor’s peculiar mind just yet.

“O-Okay, then.”

He’s still disappointed, though. He’s been looking forward to the trip so much, imagining how they would stroll through the streets, not actually buying anything and watching the lights glow in the dark branches, weaving through the crowd and enjoying the warmth of each other. It was supposed to be perfect.

Except it isn’t.

He feels the floodgates threatening to open, so he lifts his head to look at the sky and try to control himself. It isn’t the time to cry, not when it’s a surprise.

The sky isn’t that amazing, either. The sun’s already set, so they’ve missed the chance of admiring the burning colours above them, and now what’s up there is a mass of rapidly darkening grey. Night’s approaching.

Yuuri’s happy they’ve already eaten.

They walk in silence, Yuuri staring at the sky, Viktor’s gaze fixed on him - which he is vaguely aware of - and holding hands. It’s getting much colder now. Yuuri watches his breath float to the sky and disappear in a gust of freezing wind.

“We’re here- Don’t walk right into the lake, Yuuri!”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s hand grip him much more tightly and yanking him back, and he then bothers to snap out of his bubble of frustration and look down. His foot is inches away from the rippling mirror in front of him.

“Oh, I didn’t see-“

He sighs. “Thanks, Viktor.”

Viktor chuckles at him and gestures towards a bench. “Let’s sit there, shall we?” he asks, tugging on Yuuri’s arm to make sure he’s well away from the water. He’s fallen into a frozen lake while skating before and he knows how cold that can be. Yuuri had laughed at the story while they were on the couch, cuddling him tighter as though the frost is still in his bones and he wants to draw it out.

Yuuri nods through his haze.

Viktor directs Yuuri to the little thing and sits him down, before he takes his place beside him.

The sky is dark.

Yuuri’s eyes are still shielded by disappointment. He doesn’t see what’s in front of him. Viktor has to peel the screen off for him and nudges the man. 

He looks up.

Okay, maybe this isn’t such a bad thing. 

They stare at the lake for a while, listening to the heartbeat of the water as it laps at the rocks. The night is more beautiful than anything he can imagine, and Yuuri is glad the evening washed away in time for this.

He rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder and feels the other soften, then sighing.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, pushing Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes and tucking them behind his ears. “Why are you being so mysterious today? This isn’t you.”

He startles for a bit.

“Well, I-I…” He can’t get the words out, so he shakes his head and closes his eyes. He can’t bear to tell the disappointment to Viktor and make him feel bad as well. He can’t.

“Yuuri.” Viktor reaches to stroke Yuuri’s head and he loses himself in the love.

“I wanted to make it a surprise for you,” Yuuri admits. “I mean, you’ve always managed to surprise me with things, so I thought, why not do the same for you?”

He lets a sigh escape his throat.   
  
“Though I’m pretty bad at that, aren’t I?” He attempts a half-hearted chuckle.

Viktor purses his lips and Yuuri glances up just enough to see him frown at him. “But that isn’t you,” he hears Viktor say, and his eyes say the rest. _I want a true Yuuri, not someone who tries to be someone else._

“But I can’t do anything.”  
  
“Remember how I said I wanted to stay myself? That applies to you as well.”  
  
Viktor straightens himself to look at him and Yuuri lifts his head off his shoulder. 

“Be yourself, do it your style, don’t imitate others, because I love you for _you_.”

Yuuri swears he tried to stop his eyes from letting the tears flow.

Viktor’s face softens and reaches up to brush the tears away. Yuuri whimpers and clutches at Viktor, burying his face into his coat. He can’t help it. It’s the first time someone expects nothing but himself from him. All the other times he’s ever put up a pretence and cried only when he’s alone, he’s felt nothing but sorrow and despondency, never the happiness from the smile he put on his face.

“Thank you for caring about what I would want, too, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him. He cries harder. No one has thanked him for putting up a facade and thinking about what they would want.

Oh, the power of love strikes once again.

Inside himself, he finds the masks he’s ever put on to face others. It wasn’t that difficult, he would tell Viktor one day, it was just like second nature to him, slipping into different roles and masks each time he meets someone to conceal his bad feelings. Viktor would smile at him and squeeze his hand tight, the essence of themselves bleeding into each other.

And then what about you, he would ask, and Viktor would tell him of the spotlights he’s stood under and how hard it is to find love that isn’t pressurising, isn’t painful.

Viktor always manages to make him feel anything but beautiful. The description of ‘beautiful’ is but a thought; it cannot be felt by the heart.

Viktor waits till the sobs have quietened before nudging Yuuri’s face off his chest and kissing him on the lips. It’s soft, warm, unwavering as he pulls Yuuri closer to reach further into him. Yuuri melts into it as soon as he feels them connect.

When they finally part for breath, they rest their foreheads against each other. Dark, glowing brown meeting cold cerulean. Perfect.

Yuuri watches Viktor’s eyes watching his.

Wow.

He loves this man so much.

They lace their fingers together once again and laugh.

Maybe the night isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> View: http://www.ontariopics.com/Cranberry-Lake/Cranberry-Lake-at-Night-1109.html
> 
> yesli ty tak govorish: if you say so  
> zolotse: my gold (get it get it? no? okay.)
> 
> For those who were wondering. If it's wrong please come correct this clueless ignorant soul that is me, please! Thank you!
> 
> I wrote fluff again. Hope you like it. Come find me on tumblr, I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> silentdroplets on AO3, signing off.


End file.
